1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a calculator assembly, and in particular to a hand-operated electronic calculator that operates mechanically and electrically in conjunction with a prerecorded medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known calculators require the user to operate function keys as well as numerical keys to perform a calculation in a series of steps. This mode of operation is time-consuming and subject to human error. Several reiterations and repetitions may be necessary to run through a problem without error.
Programmable calculators are employed to reduce the degree of error and speed up the work effort. However, with calculators that are programmable, an optical display and reader apparatus are generally required to interpret the program and to verify entries. The display and reader apparatus are relatively expensive in cost and maintenance. It would be desirable to have a calculator, of the portable type for example, with a minimum number of keys, that can perform a great multiplicity of data processing sequences in a simplified manner, with relatively inexpensive hardware.